Undertale: The Order of Seven - Between the Years
by RealityRefuser
Summary: This is what happened in-between the 2nd till last chapter and the last chapter of Undertale: The Order of Seven, so to get some background, please read that one before this, otherwise...prepare to get confused.
1. Chapter 1: 2 Days after

**Long ago, two races ruled the world: humans and monsters, fears of the humans triggered a war between them, which was one sided and they were sealed under Mt. Ebott by a magic barrier created by those who wanted to protect them from being completely wiped out, sometime after...a series of trials and pain for the monsters, they were freed from their imprisonment and a more peaceful relationship with the humans, however...that was two years after the barrier has been broken, what about what happened in-between?...let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 2 days after the barrier was broken

 **(Sarah's Home)**

Sarah and her husband Mike were taking Lily with them, they were getting used to the idea of Lily not being dead anymore, they were thankful that they had a house with another bedroom, Lily saw a nice looking inside of the house, she was worried what would happen next.

"What do you think, Lily?" Sarah asked

"It looks nice." Lily replied.

"Hard to believe that monsters exist." Mike said.

"Yeah, I met one of them." Sarah said.

"I've met a lot of them, two of them were cute and fuzzy." Lily said, with a happy tone on her face.

"Yeah, I saw the videos, I can understand why they'd get violent after one of them was killed by humans, both sides made mistakes." Mike said.

They then showed her where her room is, it looked a little basic, Lily wasn't so sure about it.

"It's not much, but that's nothing that some decorating and personalization can't fix" Sarah said.

"It's short notice, I know." Lily said.

They then sat in the lounge and they sat with Lily on one couch and Sarah and Mike on another, they sit there quietly, unsure what to talk about.

"So, here we are, back together again..." Sarah said.

"Uh huh..." Lily said, quietly.

"There's a lot for us to catch up on." Sarah said.

"Mom..." A girl said as she tapped a cane and walked over to them, she had black glasses on her, she was clearly blind "Where were you, you are later than usual?" Lily questioned who this girl is, although she figured it out on her own.

"Yeah, Alice, something came up that caused me to be late." Sarah replied.

Alice than walked up to the couch that Lily was sitting on and then suddenly brought her cane to hit the couch. "There's someone new here." Lily was shocked that she could tell that she was there as she was clearly blind.

"Alice, this is going to be a shock for you, it certainly was for us...this is your Aunt Lily, you know about the monsters and the six kids that were killed and then brought back to life around the same age as they died?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I heard the video." Alice replied.

"She was one of them." Sarah said.

They both face each other, Alice homing in on Lily because of her sound, rather than seeing where she is, she hugged Lily. "Please to meet you, Aunt Lily."

"Just call me Lily when we're not around those who know about...this, it might make things difficult for us." Lily said.

"Okay..." Alice said, understanding what she meant.

"I know it might be weird to be playing with an aunt that's close to your age, who's been dead for years, who's also living with y..." Lily said.

"I don't care, I look forward to getting to know you." Alice said.

"I could also help with things that need a working pair of eyes" Lily said, then she sounded awkward "Unless you have a problem with that."

"It's okay, Mom does that for me, when I ask her." Alice said.

"I was worrying how this would go, but this went better than I thought" Sarah said.

"Wanna come play with me, Aunt Lily?" Alice said.

"Sure, Alice." Lily said.

"Great" Alice said, happily, as Lily walks at the same pace as Alice is, while she's tapping her cane, Mike and Sarah smiling that things are calming down somewhat.

 **(Lab)**

Dr. Alphys is in her bed, for the first time in years, she's been able to sleep peacefully, the amalgamates have been separated into their separate parts, they're stable and they've been sent back to their families, the barrier is gone and relations between human and monster are looking up, then she opened her eyes and she was...AWOKEN by Undyne kissing her?!

"Morning, Nerd" Undyne said, affectionately.

"M-Morning, Undyne...you sure k-know how to do wake up calls..." Dr. Alphys said.

"You looked peaceful." Undyne said.

"I've never felt better, I've repaired the damage I caused, I had some help with some of it, but now I don't feel like I wanna go something cowardly." Dr. Alphys said.

"Good, because I hope you're ready for your workout!" Undyne said, excitedly.

"Oh...WHAT?!" Dr. Alphys shouted, as she hoped out of bed in shock and set it back into cube mode. "Alright, let's get started!" They both ran out of the lab in the direction of Waterfall.

 **(Waterfall)**

Toriel was at Blook Acres, she was buying more snails from Napstablook, he was taking a break from sound mixing for Mettaton.

"Have you ever thought about having Dr. Alphys create a body for you, similar to your cousin's?" Toriel asked.

"Not really, I'm not really big on showing off." Napstablook replied.

"I suppose that is understandable...Chara has a craving for snails, which is strange to me, I am still getting used to it, they used to hate them, although this is because they used to be human and now they're a boss monster." Toriel said.

"That makes sense." Napstablook said.

"It means for you that business is better than ev..." Toriel said, then she looked at Undyne carrying Dr. Alphys "...er".

"Hey Toriel!" Undyne said, she notices her silence and looks down at Dr. Alphys, who looked embarrassed at being seen in this situation "Oh, Alphys tired out halfway from the lab and here."

"She has just started, so it is understandable, you are certainly understanding with her." Toriel said.

"She is..." Alphys said, kissing Undyne, much to the surprise to the others. "Oh, and don't give me a hard time about it, there are no children around, I'm not afraid of expressing myself anymore!" Alphys said with a slightly rebellious tone.

"I can see that" Toriel said.

"Let's head inside, I know that I'm hungry after that. Later!" Undyne said, as they carried Dr. Alphys back to her house, leaving Toriel and Napstablook by themselves.

"They look happy" Napstablook said.

 **(Deos Apartment)**

Deos was working on a device that was strange looking and not something that he's previously made, then Cali opened the door and she had a serious look on her face, Deos noticed this and knew not to joke around.

"Deos, we need to talk." Cali said with her arms crossed.

"Is this about repairing the damage caused by your exorcism before you met us?" Deos asked, this surprised Cali.

"You haven't forgotten?!" Cali replied with a surprised look on her face.

"Of course not, from what you've told me, the others and Dr. Alphys, we've found out where you went wrong and how to repair the damage, I wanted you to look over the ritual yourself just in case anything was missed." Deos said, as he handed over a document showing the ritual, then he saw Cali crying.

"All that time I was mean to you, you were...I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU SOONER! Ops...he he, I still have some anger issues" Cali said, smiling nervously.

"You need to deal with it, but you know you don't have just me to help you, although...I'm someone who can help in a different." Deos said, he was then lightly slapped in the face by Cali with a confident smile on her face.

"Pervert..." Cali said "ours is a mutually exclusive package, our lips are only for us to touch..." Deos is trying to hold back, this makes her smile bigger "he he, you're not giving in too quickly" Cali said, then she leaned close to his ear to whisper into it "I like that..." then she went behind him, "So, what do you think of this?..." she said in an affectionate voice, Deos turned around and saw that she was wearing glasses and was sitting on the chair where the link between the surface and the underground with her legs crossed, Deos was motionless, he can't take his eyes off her "He he, I think it worked...and the best part of it is, it feels like me!" she's noticed that Deos is still motionless "Well?...Are you going to stay there all day?!" Cali shouted with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

Deos then came back to his senses "Oh, sorry...You were being quite revealing with your being."

"He he, how are you going to react to me naked?" Cali asked, with Deos having a look at her in a shocked expression "it's too soon for that, naughty Deos..." she said less seriously and playfully. "Let's go fix my problem, okay?" she said, while taking her glasses off "Dr. Alphys invited me to watch anime with her, Undyne, Frisk, Chara and Asriel, I wanted to try out embracing my nerdiness before I said yes..."

"You feel happier with yourself when you're true to yourself, I'd take them up on their offer, at least Frisk won't be the only human there." Deos said.

"Okay I shall! It's not today as we have a problem to fix." Cali said, she then held his hand and pulled him away, taking what they need with them.


	2. Chapter 2: 1 Week after

**Long ago, two races ruled the world: humans and monsters, fears of the humans triggered a war between them, which was one sided and they were sealed under Mt. Ebott by a magic barrier created by those who wanted to protect them from being completely wiped out, sometime after...a series of trials and pain for the monsters, they were freed from their imprisonment and a more peaceful relationship with the humans, however...that was two years after the barrier has been broken, what about what happened in-between?...let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 2 days after the barrier was broken

 **(Sarah's Home)**

Sarah and her husband Mike were taking Lily with them, they were getting used to the idea of Lily not being dead anymore, they were thankful that they had a house with another bedroom, Lily saw a nice looking inside of the house, she was worried what would happen next.

"What do you think, Lily?" Sarah asked

"It looks nice." Lily replied.

"Hard to believe that monsters exist." Mike said.

"Yeah, I met one of them." Sarah said.

"I've met a lot of them, two of them were cute and fuzzy." Lily said, with a happy tone on her face.

"Yeah, I saw the videos, I can understand why they'd get violent after one of them was killed by humans, both sides made mistakes." Mike said.

They then showed her where her room is, it looked a little basic, Lily wasn't so sure about it.

"It's not much, but that's nothing that some decorating and personalization can't fix" Sarah said.

"It's short notice, I know." Lily said.

They then sat in the lounge and they sat with Lily on one couch and Sarah and Mike on another, they sit there quietly, unsure what to talk about.

"So, here we are, back together again..." Sarah said.

"Uh huh..." Lily said, quietly.

"There's a lot for us to catch up on." Sarah said.

"Mom..." A girl said as she tapped a cane and walked over to them, she had black glasses on her, she was clearly blind "Where were you, you are later than usual?" Lily questioned who this girl is, although she figured it out on her own.

"Yeah, Alice, something came up that caused me to be late." Sarah replied.

Alice than walked up to the couch that Lily was sitting on and then suddenly brought her cane to hit the couch. "There's someone new here." Lily was shocked that she could tell that she was there as she was clearly blind.

"Alice, this is going to be a shock for you, it certainly was for us...this is your Aunt Lily, you know about the monsters and the six kids that were killed and then brought back to life around the same age as they died?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I heard the video." Alice replied.

"She was one of them." Sarah said.

They both face each other, Alice homing in on Lily because of her sound, rather than seeing where she is, she hugged Lily. "Please to meet you, Aunt Lily."

"Just call me Lily when we're not around those who know about...this, it might make things difficult for us." Lily said.

"Okay..." Alice said, understanding what she meant.

"I know it might be weird to be playing with an aunt that's close to your age, who's been dead for years, who's also living with y..." Lily said.

"I don't care, I look forward to getting to know you." Alice said.

"I could also help with things that need a working pair of eyes" Lily said, then she sounded awkward "Unless you have a problem with that."

"It's okay, Mom does that for me, when I ask her." Alice said.

"I was worrying how this would go, but this went better than I thought" Sarah said.

"Wanna come play with me, Aunt Lily?" Alice said.

"Sure, Alice." Lily said.

"Great" Alice said, happily, as Lily walks at the same pace as Alice is, while she's tapping her cane, Mike and Sarah smiling that things are calming down somewhat.

 **(Lab)**

Dr. Alphys is in her bed, for the first time in years, she's been able to sleep peacefully, the amalgamates have been separated into their separate parts, they're stable and they've been sent back to their families, the barrier is gone and relations between human and monster are looking up, then she opened her eyes and she was...AWOKEN by Undyne kissing her?!

"Morning, Nerd" Undyne said, affectionately.

"M-Morning, Undyne...you sure k-know how to do wake up calls..." Dr. Alphys said.

"You looked peaceful." Undyne said.

"I've never felt better, I've repaired the damage I caused, I had some help with some of it, but now I don't feel like I wanna go something cowardly." Dr. Alphys said.

"Good, because I hope you're ready for your workout!" Undyne said, excitedly.

"Oh...WHAT?!" Dr. Alphys shouted, as she hoped out of bed in shock and set it back into cube mode. "Alright, let's get started!" They both ran out of the lab in the direction of Waterfall.

 **(Waterfall)**

Toriel was at Blook Acres, she was buying more snails from Napstablook, he was taking a break from sound mixing for Mettaton.

"Have you ever thought about having Dr. Alphys create a body for you, similar to your cousin's?" Toriel asked.

"Not really, I'm not really big on showing off." Napstablook replied.

"I suppose that is understandable...Chara has a craving for snails, which is strange to me, I am still getting used to it, they used to hate them, although this is because they used to be human and now they're a boss monster." Toriel said.

"That makes sense." Napstablook said.

"It means for you that business is better than ev..." Toriel said, then she looked at Undyne carrying Dr. Alphys "...er".

"Hey Toriel!" Undyne said, she notices her silence and looks down at Dr. Alphys, who looked embarrassed at being seen in this situation "Oh, Alphys tired out halfway from the lab and here."

"She has just started, so it is understandable, you are certainly understanding with her." Toriel said.

"She is..." Alphys said, kissing Undyne, much to the surprise to the others. "Oh, and don't give me a hard time about it, there are no children around, I'm not afraid of expressing myself anymore!" Alphys said with a slightly rebellious tone.

"I can see that" Toriel said.

"Let's head inside, I know that I'm hungry after that. Later!" Undyne said, as they carried Dr. Alphys back to her house, leaving Toriel and Napstablook by themselves.

"They look happy" Napstablook said.

 **(Deos Apartment)**

Deos was working on a device that was strange looking and not something that he's previously made, then Cali opened the door and she had a serious look on her face, Deos noticed this and knew not to joke around.

"Deos, we need to talk." Cali said with her arms crossed.

"Is this about repairing the damage caused by your exorcism before you met us?" Deos asked, this surprised Cali.

"You haven't forgotten?!" Cali replied with a surprised look on her face.

"Of course not, from what you've told me, the others and Dr. Alphys, we've found out where you went wrong and how to repair the damage, I wanted you to look over the ritual yourself just in case anything was missed." Deos said, as he handed over a document showing the ritual, then he saw Cali crying.

"All that time I was mean to you, you were...I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU SOONER! Ops...he he, I still have some anger issues" Cali said, smiling nervously.

"You need to deal with it, but you know you don't have just me to help you, although...I'm someone who can help in a different." Deos said, he was then lightly slapped in the face by Cali with a confident smile on her face.

"Pervert..." Cali said "ours is a mutually exclusive package, our lips are only for us to touch..." Deos is trying to hold back, this makes her smile bigger "he he, you're not giving in too quickly" Cali said, then she leaned close to his ear to whisper into it "I like that..." then she went behind him, "So, what do you think of this?..." she said in an affectionate voice, Deos turned around and saw that she was wearing glasses and was sitting on the chair where the link between the surface and the underground with her legs crossed, Deos was motionless, he can't take his eyes off her "He he, I think it worked...and the best part of it is, it feels like me!" she's noticed that Deos is still motionless "Well?...Are you going to stay there all day?!" Cali shouted with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

Deos then came back to his senses "Oh, sorry...You were being quite revealing with your being."

"He he, how are you going to react to me naked?" Cali asked, with Deos having a look at her in a shocked expression "it's too soon for that, naughty Deos..." she said less seriously and playfully. "Let's go fix my problem, okay?" she said, while taking her glasses off "Dr. Alphys invited me to watch anime with her, Undyne, Frisk, Chara and Asriel, I wanted to try out embracing my nerdiness before I said yes..."

"You feel happier with yourself when you're true to yourself, I'd take them up on their offer, at least Frisk won't be the only human there." Deos said.

"Okay I shall! It's not today as we have a problem to fix." Cali said, she then held his hand and pulled him away, taking what they need with them.


	3. Chapter 3: 1 Month after

**(Waterfall)**

Undyne was surprised with Dr. Alphys' progress, she didn't tire out in the middle of her run...she now collapsed, when she arrived at Waterfall, although she didn't mind carrying her and she knew that she didn't mind it either.

"Hard to believe you made it here without tirin' out half-way, soon you'll be doing a round trip without tiring out!" Undyne said.

"That bad, huh?" Dr. Alphys said.

"Alphys...don't be hard on yourself." Undyne said, with pain in her voice hearing Dr. Alphys putting herself down.

"A-alright, have you heard that someone from Ebott City is coming here with Deos?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Yeah, at least he won't have to put his getup on this time. " Undyne replied.

"Chara's been getting panic attacks closer to the time..." Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah...they had a hard time with humans when they were human, they need their family to calm them down and to remind them that humans aren't going to kill them." Undyne said.

"It was more them the other humans, from what I heard." Dr. Alphys said.

"I found the Waifu pillow..." Undyne said, this made Dr. Alphys turn red with embarrassment, she found herself unable to speak "You know...you have the real thing in front of you..."

This didn't make it any less awkward for Dr. Alphys "You can even touch me where you were too scared to..." This resulted in Dr. Alphys generating an electric shock, which was strong enough to make Undyne drop her.

"I...I...WHAT DID I JUST DO?!" Dr. Alphys asked, terrified.

"I guess it got too much for you..." Undyne replied with a more subdued tone of voice.

"I c-can do l-lightning magic, b-but it's not t-that strong..." Dr. Alphys said.

"It is now..." Undyne said, who then picked her up and kissed her. "That means what we're doing is working!"

"You think my magic is stronger now that I'm fitter?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Yeah, that and you're not tearin' yourself apart." Undyne replied.

"I need to work on this, I d-don't want to shock you like that again...or anyone." Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah, you don't wanna do that when near Frisk, Asriel and Chara, it's only been a month since you've on good terms with Toriel...don't be afraid to experiment where you're sure that you won't harm anyone...let's head to my place, I know that I'm starving." Undyne said.

Dr. Alphys was deep in thought, her magic has become stronger, due to her becoming healthier in body and mind, but she also knows that she needs to learn how to control this to stop her harming others, she had a few ideas on how she could experiment, now that she has some encouragement from Undyne, who was forgiving of her...surprise shock.

 **(Ebott City Hall)**

Deos and Cali was talking with the mayor, explaining what he knows about the monsters under Mt. Ebott, something that wasn't in the videos uploaded a month ago, it's was needed for diplomatic talks, he was in his usual attire, but Cali was dressed more formally than she usually does, black jacket and pants, purple shirt and her hair done in a bun, with all of that which was talked about so far not being a problem for either of them, but there was one issue...

"I'm concerned that Frisk wanted to stay down there, it's a claustrophobic environment down there." The Mayor said.

"Actually, they wanted to stay with what they consider to be their new family. They'll be moving out with them, once they're sure that humans won't react badly to monsters, when they do eventually get back to the surface." Cali said.

"Yes, last time one of their kind came to the surface...let us just say it ended badly...so much violence, all due to fear." Deos said.

"Do you believe that?" The Mayor asked.

"I've been down there, I have no reason not to believe that, they're apparently made of hope, compassion and love, which makes it difficult for them to get into a state of pure rage...but not impossible..." Deos said.

"Yeah, the damage was done, but Frisk had a part in healing it, as did us two...well, mostly Deos as I didn't trust the inside woman." Cali said.

"Was she dangerous?" The Mayor asked.

"Not unless you like specific anime that she hates, it triggers her nerd rage." Cali replied.

"There are some human otakus that act that way." Deos said.

"Right...anything that we need to know about how to act down there?" The Mayor asked.

"There might still be some anti-human sentiment down there, so stick close to the Dreemurrs and you should be safe as any who are still resentful of humans, they won't dare attack them, if you're a guest...more so with Toriel, she has a literally fiery temper, if any act in a way that she doesn't approve of, usually words are enough to get them back off." Deos replied.

"So, she's the one in charge?" The Mayor asked.

"Yeah, even Asgore doesn't want to anger her." Deos replied.

"Well, the date is set, I'll have the police escort arranged, don't worry, I'll keep it minimal, I don't want them thinking that we're going to wipe them out like we tried to do long ago." The Mayor said in a reassuring tone.

"That would be wise as Chara is a little terrified of most humans...at least until they get petted, in that case, that just makes them feel embarrassed." Deos said.

"It's the one reaction they DON'T know how to deal with." Cali said with a smile.

"What about this...Undyne?" The Mayor asked, slightly nervously.

"Yes, she's a little unrestrained, to put it mildly, but as long as you stick close to Asgore and you don't do anything aggressive actions, you'll be fine." Cali replied.

"Well, if Dr. Alphys won't stop her from being violent, Toriel will...she won't stand for it" Deos said.

"Thanks for better informing me, I'll see you on the day." The mayor said, as he shook the hands of Deos and Cali.

"If there's anything that you need to be informed with beforehand, I'll let you know." Deos said, he and Cali then walked out of the Mayor's office and walked back home.

 **(Ebott City)**

"That went well..." Deos said.

"Yeah...can you wait at your place? I want to get changed before we..." Cali asked, with a smile on her face.

"I can wait, I'll let Dr. Alphys know about what happened." Deos replied.

"I thought it would be harder than this, I've had network errors that were harder and a lot of them were due to a mistyped IP address, how can so many make the same mistake?!" Cali said, she noticed that Deos is trying to restrain himself, she smiled at this. "He he, I can't help being cute and nerdy, it's who I am." she kissed him "I won't take too long..." she walked off in the direction of her place and Deos headed to his place, having more info for the monsters to work with.

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Deos explained on the communications link to Asgore and Toriel, what he and Cali discussed with the local government, Cali had put on a sleeveless purple sweater with black pants and purple training shoes with her hair done as a couple of braids on the back, along with her glasses being worn. "I had to forewarn the mayor in advance to minimize the risk of hostilities flaring up, you just need to make sure that they stay close to either you or Toriel, Paula might be there, but that's not a guarantee, although us two will be there as well."

"At least we know when to expect visitors this time, I will have the tea ready nearer the time." Asgore said.

"I'll have some pie ready." Toriel said, Deos and Cali could make you some noises coming from Asgore.

"You're as close as ever..." Cali said, as she rubbed Deos' shoulders.

"I have heard that Dr. Alphys shocked Undyne by accident, apparently it was because her exercise routine was bearing fruit and her magic has strengthened by a combination of an improvement in both body and mind." Toriel said, trying to change the subject.

"Seems that way, how are your kids holding up?" Deos said.

"Chara is struggling to keep calm, Asriel and Frisk are helping them to do so." Toriel said.

"It's good that you've become a family again" Cali said, with a mischievous smile growing on her "while still making time for each other..."

"Cali! I am surprised at the words that you are us..." Toriel shouted, embarrassingly, although she was interrupted by some noises that sounded pleasurable.

"Thank you for letting us know what to expect, we need to make some time for each other" Asgore said, with an unusual amount of assertiveness.

"Gorey...that is my role..." Toriel said, with more than a little affection. Deos decided to mute the connection. He was then turned around to face Cali and was unable to take his eyes off her.

"He he, I'm such a troublemaker, aren't I?..." Cali asked.

"You didn't mean any harm with that, you just wanted to make sure that they were still together." Deos replied.

"What about us?..." Cali said.

"Well..." Deos said, affectionately, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's not waste time, then..."

Cali smiles at this and wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him onto the couch, with her on top of him, looking right into his eyes. "I hope you're not planning to go anywhere..." Deos was silent after that. "I have a lot to go over with you..."


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Months after

**(Liam's family home)**

It's been two months, since he got back home and quite some time since Liam ran away from home, disappeared and died and much has changed since he was gone, his family are more accepting of him, not just because of his improved physical condition, but they also now value his intelligence, clearly events have affected them more than he thought...he also now has a baby brother, he helped out when asked and they went easier on him than they used to me...he's heard that the Mayor was visiting the underground, meaning that the time when he'll be seeing Frisk, Asriel and Chara on the surface is getting closer. He's thinking this as he's catching up on what he's missed as far as coding was concerned through a number of sources.

"Liam, I know you'd rather continue studying, but you remember that we're eating out?" Sarah said.

"Okay, mom..." Liam said, a little disappointed that he's being torn from his catch-up.

"You can get back to it after we get back, I didn't see it coming that what I once looked down on was something valued now..." Sarah said, as she walked out of sight.

Liam smiled at this, much has changed and for the better, he stopped smiling when he also rememebered the circumstances of how it came to happen.

 **(CORE)**

The Mayor is being escorted around by Paula and one of her colleagues, they follow Asgore, who is himself being escorted by Undyne and Dr. Alphys, who has just explained how the CORE works in a simple enough way, so that the humans could understand, Deos and Cali were there also, Frisk, Chara and Asriel was happy to see them, when they weren't being looked at by the other humans. Cali was dressed in a purple suit with a whire shirt with her hair done in a bun and flat shoes, the Mayor then asked something nervously...

"Were you surprised to find out that Dr. Alphys was reptilian?" The Mayor asked.

"I found that out before I came here, she mentioned something 'making her scales crawl', I was more surprised by Undyne being a bed wetting nightmare of every sushi chef." Cali said, Dr. Alphys was a little annoyed by that.

"Thanks, Cali!" Undyne shouted with glee.

"I don't think that was a compliament!" Dr. Alphys said.

"Come on, Undyne! Lighten up, besides it's true." Undyne shouted.

"Yeah, I have a superior who's brother runs a sushi resturant, he's hoping that he doesn't get on your bad side." Paula's partner said.

"I would prefer that we avoid conflict between each other..." Asgore said.

"Yes...from what I've been told, it was pretty one-sided." Deos said.

"How did you get Dr. Alphys to help you with gaining the info on what was ommitted from our history?" The Mayor asked Deos.

"At least to begin with, I had to buy her loyalty by sending down Anime DVDs, although she slowly eased up on us." Deos replied.

"We had a Demon problem down here, I helped take it out!" Undyne said.

"Demons exist?!" The Mayor shouted in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes...they seem to find monster souls foul to the taste, human souls on the other hand..." Asgore said.

"I've had to quickly recalibrate Mettaton to better deal with them." Dr. Alphys said.

"Ghosts, undead, even a warrior fish lady...the traditional view is worse than the reality." The Mayor said. "You might look like you're dangerous, but I can't take you seriously as a threat."

"Only in extreme circumstances, otherwise they're generally that friendly." Deos said.

"Before we head back to Ebott City, I need to talk with you and Toriel about Frisk, I need to fill in your adoption papers, make it official...the first recorded interspecies adoption..." The Mayor said.

"Of course." Asgore said.

 **(Snowdin)**

Sans and Papyrus were eating Spaghetti at their home, they'd just had a visit from the Mayor of Ebott City, who was surprised when he saw them, even after watching the videos on the underground two months previously.

"SANS, THREE OF THOSE HUMAN MAGES WERE THERE AND THEY ACTED LIKE THEY HAVEN'T MET US BEFORE, WHY DID THEY DO THAT?" Papyrus asked.

"It's because it might invite some awkward questions." Sans replied.

"WHAT KIND OF AWKWARD QUESTIONS, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked.

"It's because they might be revealed as human magic users, that might give them a bad time and cause some problems for us, they aren't ready for that...if they find out that they've been down there before they came down here 'officially', they might ask about what they did here...while we'd be snowed in, they'd be caved in" Sans replied.

"SANS!...I GET THE IDEA." Papayrus said.

"Thanks for helpin' me out with target practice, I might need to fight some more demons." Sans said.

"INDEED, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU'RE TAKING IT SERIOUSLY!" Papyrus said.

"Well, since the loop was broken, I have a reason to take things more seriously, although not too seriously, I have a reputation to maintain." Sans said.

"YOU MEAN MAKING TORIEL LAUGH WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES?!" Papyrus asked.

"Hey, she was having a bad time, she needed the laughs, losing her kids, six human children and exiling herself was gettin' to her, it's like Undyne helped Asgore to feel better when he agreed to train her, it would take more than spaghetti to cheer them up back then" Sans replied.

"IT MUST'VE BEEN TERRIBLE, IF NOT EVEN SPAGHETTI CAN MAKE THINGS BETTTER!" Papyrus said, with shock.

"Yeah, I had a bad time by a time-warping sociopath plant that used to be Asriel, I'm still gettin' over that, no matter how many times I fought him, I still couldn't cut it..." Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus said, annoyed.

"I was being serious that time! He was the one who could reset everything and I was probably the only one who was even a little aware of that, I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about that anymore." Sans said

"IT ALSO EXPLAINS WHY YOU WERE SO LAZY, I ADMIT...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD FEEL AS YOU WOULD, IF EVERYTHAT THAT I DID WAS RESET AND I KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING." Papyrus said.

"At least Chara has calmed down, I'd say that he'd gone white with fear, but he's ALWAYS white with all that fur, then again we can talk, can't we?" Sans said.

"ALTHOUGH HE WAS A LITTLE RUDE WHEN HE ASKED IF WE ATE BRAINS, NEITHER OF US DO THAT! SPAGHETTI IS MUCH BETTER!" Papyrus said, with a little irritation.

"He just wanted to get his facts straight, don't worry about it, besides what you make would probably taste better and doesn't involve killing humans." Sans said.

"YES, HE APOLOGIZED AFTER MAKING THAT MISTAKE, NOW...WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH DEOS OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHS, I AM CONCERNED AS YOU'VE BEEN MISSING DINNER TOO MANY TIMES TO GO UNNOTICED." Papyrus said with concern for his brother.

"Right...this will take some explaining and even then, I don't know if you'll understand." Sans said, as he explained what he was working on.


	5. Chapter 5: 4 months after

**(True Lab)**

Dr. Alphys was heading to a closed off part of the True Lab, it took her a while to even figure out how to access, as it required the opening of a hidden wall, she had Sans help her figure some of it out as although he wasn't too big on details, he understood the one who created it better than most in the underground. It had a number of her predecessor's creations in different rooms, possibly failed attempts to either break the barrier or to bypass it completely. Some looked pretty standard, others wouldn't look out of place in an anime, when she walked into room 15, she saw that Undyne was already there and she was about to push a button.

"Wait, don't..." Dr. Alphys said, too late as Undyne had pushed the button, resulting in a flash of light and when her vision cleared, she saw something that didn't make sense initially, it was someone that looked like her, except she was clearly more muscular than she was, even though she'd been training with Undyne, she was also dressed like Undyne with pointy teeth that she discovered, when the other version of her looked at her angrilly, just like Undyne would...

"Did you do this?! First Dr. Undyne was there, I pressed that button, there was a bright light and then you showed up!" The other Alphys shouted as she made a yellow axe construct appear "What's going on here?!"

"I'm not sure...although I have a good idea what IS going on here...and if your Undyne is anything like me, she'll be going through this with my Undyne, I'm guessing that you watch a lot of anime with her." Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah, this is one of those times when I'm not where I should be, isn't it?" The Other Alphys asked

"It seems that way, both you and my Undyne must've activated it around the same time and you switched places, that device was intended to send monsters outside bypassing the barrier entirely, but instead, it can only access parallel universes..." she replied and got closer to the device as she was sure that she wasn't going to kick her own tail and noticed something. "It looks like it's out of power, so until it's recharged, you're stuck here."

"What'll we do while we're waiting?" The Other Alphys asked.

"Why not show you around? See how this universe is different to yours." Dr. Alphys replied.

"Yeah, you'll at least want to tell Toriel what happened here, she was once at the end of her rope when both of her children died and she had to bear her duty alone, after Asgore ran away and hid himself from the rest of us after she gave the order to have any humans that fell down here were to be killed, even now they call her Queen Fuzzybuns, it's much better now." Captain Alphys said.

"Based on that, your universe is similar to mine, except there's not just a switch of personalities and roles between me and Undyne, it's also Asgore and Toriel...so in your universe, I'm guessing that Sans is the active one and Papyrus is the lazy one?" Dr. Alphys asked

"So that's how it works here? So here it's Frisk that's the wimpy human and Chara who was the demon possessed human that was brought back fuzzy, where I'm from, that's the other way 'round." Captain Alphys said.

"Cali made them like that, didn't she?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Yeah, she was DETERMINED! Although Deos was...I think we both get the idea." Captain Alphys said, starting to get frustrated.

"Let just head outside." Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah." Captain Alphys said.

Dr Alphys saw this heavily built version of herself and she thought "Is this what my time with Undyne will achieve? Captain Alphys looks cute...ugh, I'm so vain, aren't I! I need to make sure that she doesn't cause too much trouble while she's here." Captain Alphys on the other hand was thinking of this nerdy version of her "I hope her Undyne is doing what I'm doing for my Undyne, if she isn't...what am I sayin'?! She's a stronger version of my Undyne, but with my personality, she's cute in her own way...ugh, I'm soundin' like Napstatron!" Dr. Alphys knows that she has much to explain...

 **(New Home - Swap)**

Undyne had some initial problems coping with the concept that she's in a parallel universe, where it's different to the one she came from, she figured out that this world is similar to hers, but some roles are reversed, so far she's found out that in that world, SHE is the royal scientist and Alphys is the Captain of the Royal Guard, Asgore left Toriel after SHE gave the order that was given by Asgore in her own universe, Captain Alphys was training Sans, Papyrus was a lazy sentry who was hiding things and...well, she was taken to this universe's Asgore and Toriel, who was with an Asriel who was identical to her Asriel, but then she was confused by a HUMAN Chara and a fuzzy Frisk.

"It would appear that the previous Royal Scientist in both universes has done much that we were not aware of." Swap Asgore said, Captain Undyne wasn't used to this assertive tone, then she remembered that in this world, he has a gender swapped version of Toriel's personality, much as this universes's version of Toriel as a gender swapped version of Asgore's personality.

"Yeah, If her Alphys is anything like me, they're having a similar conversation to us." Dr. Undyne said.

"Why...are you looking at me like that?" Swap Frisk asked.

"She's looking at both of us, Frisk." Swap Chara said.

"In my universe, you're still human and Chara is the fuzzy one." Captain Undyne replied.

"It's possible that there was a Frisk and a Chara around the time that the first human fell down here, where in your world, Captain Undyne, it was Chara that fell and in ours, it was Frisk and the one that remained on the surface is the ancestor of the Chara and Frisk that each of us has met." Dr. Undyne explained.

"That would explain the constants." a familar voice said, it was the local version of Cali, Undyne saw that she was different to the Cali that she knows, she was dressed in a similar way to her Deos, although her hair was loose and a more natural black. "I'm guessing that your Deos is like me." Swap Cali said.

"NGGGHHHH!" Captain Undyne screamed in confusion.

"It would appear that Captain Undyne is being overwhelmed by how different things are here" Swap Cali remarked.

"I find how she acts cute..." Dr. Undyne said.

"How narcassictic..." Swap Cali said, with a hint of irony.

"Don't worry, It's not cheating on Alphys, it's not much different to looking in the mirror, her Alphys is..." Dr. Undyne said.

"We get the idea." Swap Cali said, cutting her off.

 **(Snowdin)**

Captain Alphys was looking around Snowdin and one building stood out to her, Grillby's, the meeting place and eatery of Snowdin.

"How did Grillby become successful in Snowdin?!" Captain Alphys shouted.

"You're thinking of YOUR Grillby, I'm guessing in your Snowdin, Muffet's is here." Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah, if you like sweet things, that's where you go, your Grillby must have something more savory." Dr. Alphys said.

"SANS HUNG OUT THERE OFTEN, NOT SO MUCH SINCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE IMPROVED ON MY COOKING OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said.

"H-hey, this is Captain Undyne, she's from a parallel universe where some of us swap roles and personalities" Dr. Alphys said.

"So where you're from, I'm more or less like Papy here and he's more like me. Sans said.

"WHAT?! YOUR PAPYRUS IS LAZY?!..." Papyrus said in shock.

"I'm the one making spaghetti?" Sans said.

"Tacos, actually" Captain Alphys said.

"What about your Papy with Ketchup?" Sans asked.

"Honey, actually...my Sans has improved since my Asgore...you get the idea!" Captain Alphys shouted.

"I've inspected the dimensional displacer that W.D. Gaster put together and it's just indicated that it's recharged, you can head back now." Deos said, as he walked in.

"It's been fun, but I need to head back to where I belong, you need your Alphys back, just as my world need me back." Captain Alphys said.

"Yeah, it's been an interesting day." Dr. Alphys said.

 **(True Lab - Swap)**

Captain Undyne is about to return to her universe, after the dimensional displacer was calibrated to her universe. She was with the versions of Sans, Papyrus, Cali and the version of herself that belonged there.

"IS THERE ANYTHING THAT I, THE SENSATION SANS, CAN HELP WITH THIS?" Swap Sans asked.

"I doubt it, you're unlikely to push her buttons." Swap Papyrus repled.

"PAPYRUS!" Swap Sans shouted.

"I don't know how the cooking of our Sans will be recieved by your Papyrus, but it should be a change for him." Cali said.

"I've got so much anime to catch up on!" both Dr. Alphys and Dr. Undyne shouted excitedly, which resulted in awkward silences and smiles from both of them.

"Were you tempted to t-try me out to compare me to y-your Undyne?" Dr. Undyne asked

"Nah, it j-just wouldn't feel right." Dr. Alphys replied.

"Technically you w-wouldn't be cheating on her." Dr. Undyne said.

"I c-can't do t-that." Dr. Alphys said nervously.

"Yeah, me n-neither, you're not her." Dr. Undyne said.

"Well...I'd best be heading back, I should be replaced by your Alphys when I push this button" Dr. Alphys said "Bye." she waved as she pressed the button and a flash of light was generated and in her place was Captain Alphys.

"How was it with Captain Undyne?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Weird, a good thing that their Deos was there to figure out how to get me back here, let's go watch some anime." Captain Alphys said, as she picked up Dr. Undyne and carried her up, Dr. Alphys was blushing as she was being carried to the elevator.

 **(Lab)**

Cali was with Dr. Alphys and Undyne, Frisk, Chara and Asriel about to watch anime, Dr. Alphys was explaining what had happened to her, she was dressed like a schoolteacher in a purple sweater, black skirt, tights and purple flat shoes, she was asking herself, was this because she was spending time with Undyne and Dr. Alphys? Embracing her nerdiness? Having dealt with her inner demons? Finally getting Deos?...after thinking about it, she just thought that she felt happier and stopped worrying.

"Do you think that in that other universe, Deos is with the other versions of us?" Chara asked

"Yeah, if he's got a gender-swapped version of my personality." Cali replied.

"Do you think that Deos would turn Frisk into a boss monster in this universe?" Chara asked, then he noticed Frisk looking hurt "I'm not saying that I'm not fine with you human, but do you feel like you're the odd one out in the family, I felt like that to begin with."

"Not unless not doing that would mean that I'm dead, besides it might have a negative reaction on the surface, if they found out that I was once human." Frisk replied "Do you feel that I'd be better fuzzy?"

Chara was feeling awkward being asked about that "I...I'm just glad that you don't pet me!"

"I know you don't like that." Frisk said.

"That's why I like you." Chara said.

"Are the others the human mages?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah, they worked on breaking the barrier, brought the family back together...with one extra...they also got that demon out of me and made me nicer." Chara replied.

"Actually, you being nicer is because you're now a boss monster." Asriel said.

"Hey, weren't we about to watch anime?" Undyne asked.

"Oh yeah, we got distracted by my side of the story and talk about the possibility of Frisk becoming a boss mon...I'll start it now..." Dr. Alphys said with a subdued tone towards the end, while starting the anime watching.


	6. Chapter 6: 6 months after

**(New Home)**

"ASGORE DREEMURR!" Toriel shouted, he looked furious with Asgore as they both were standing before a smoking oven. "Would you care to explain why the kitchen is on fire?!".

"I was trying to cook something." Asgore said, intimidated by his wife.

"Have you lost your mind?! You could not recreate Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie with the time you had alone, What made you think that could do it now?! If I had not come here when I did...WHAT WAS WORTH THE RISK OF BURNING OUR HOME DOWN?!" Toriel said, with a surge of flame growing.

"I was trying to make Chocolate Snail Pie." Asgore said, the tears flowing down his face.

"Oh..." Toriel said, understanding what he was trying to do, her anger faded after he told her that. "I see...well, you could have asked me to make that, I would kill the flowers if I had tried to care for them."

"Do we have time to...?" Asgore asked.

"Yes, the humans on the surface are slowly becoming more accepting of the idea of monsters coexisting with humans on the surface, our children will not be back for a little while yet, so..." Toriel replied, as they both nose nuzzled each other.

 **(Deos' Apartment)**

Cali was in the middle of a lengthy conversation involving what Sans talked with Deos months ago, she was wearing a purple buttonable sweater, white buttoned shirt, black skirt with purple training shoes with fat purple pigtails and wearing her glasses. She had Deos' full attention "The easy part was figuring out what happened there, the problem was locating where he is now, luckilly I've found some inspiration from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3, when one kiss went badly wrong and she was sweating with fear while trying to stop it from getting worse, even the part where...Ah..." Cali said, with a mild nervous tone towards the end as she realised what she was talking about.

"You've gone Otaku, haven't you?" Deos asked.

"Yeah..." Cali replied, blushing.

"Does it feel like a bad thing?" Deos asked.

"Of course it doesn't!" Cali replied, crossing her arms. "You encouraged me to embrace my nerdiness, remember?" she said, playfully and with a smile on her face.

"I guess I did." Deos said, playfully.

"Let's get back to what we were talking about, then we can play." Cali said.

"Oh...yes, I was thinking that we could do what is needed in a more remote location, away from any that would observe it happening." Deos said.

"Will it have any shonen anime type loud screaming, because if it does..." Cali asked.

"No, it doesn't, it would attract unwanted attention." Deos replied.

"Yeah, it'd look ridiculous, even for LARPing." Cali said, rolling her eyes briefly at the thought. "It's slow progress, though."

"Better that than risk something nasty appearing instead of the only one still unaccounted for." Deos said.

"Yeah..." Cali said, remembering not to make the same mistake twice, she is wondering if Deos was thinking that as well, but didn't want to mention it, afraid that he might offend her, they continued their conversation.

 **(Kylie's home)**

Being the last of the humans to fall down into the underground (before Frisk and Deos fell) Kylie had been gone the least, it didn't mean that it didn't cause her family pain, not knowing what happened to her, they were relieved that she wasn't dead, although her parents argued with each other over the monsters, although they stopped when she gave her position, that both sides were bringing pain to each other, because of fear of what they could do, that humans were more prone to it than monsters, she mentioned Asgore as an example, that it takes a lot to enrage that "fuzzy pushover", in this case it was the death of Asriel at the hands of the humans who attacked him, even when he didn't strike them...they stopped arguing after that, surprised to hear her say that, even after being killed by monsters.

"I'd be nice to meet them again" Kylie said, smiling at a thought "He he, not just to pet the goat bros." She'd been keeping up with what was happening, there are some problems here and there, but they're slowly quietening down on the Ebott City side and the lingering resentment against humans in the underground is dying, unlike anyone down there.

 **(Snowdin)**

Papyrus was running towards Sans, who was waiting near their house, if he had lungs, he's be out of breath, but since he didn't need to breathe, this wasn't an issue for him as he stopped to talk to his brother. "SANS! DID YOU SEE THE SMOKE COMING FROM THE CAPITAL?!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Sans said, not concerned about this.

"ARE YOU FEELING DEPRESSED AGAIN? BECAUSE YOU DO NOT SEEM THAT CONCERNED THAT THE HUMAN FRISK MIGHT BE IN DANGER!" Papyrus shouted.

"Nah, they're with Asriel and Chara, nowhere near the source of that smoke." Sans said.

"EVEN SO, IT COULD SPREAD! WHAT COULD HAVE CAUSED IT?! A MEAN HUMAN THAT CAME IN THROUGH THE OTHER WAY INTO THE UNDERGROUND IN ORDER TO SPITE US?!" Papyrus said, with a hint of worry.

"Nah, Asgore tried his hand at cooking again." Sans said, which provoked a deadpan reaction from Papyrus, which turned into relief.

"HE SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL, BROTHER." Papyrus said.

"Yeah, because it's not just the pie that got heated." Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"Seriously, Tori got mad at him for starting a fire in the kitchen, but she calmed down when he explained what he was trying to make, he should've asked her to do it, he'd probably react that badly, if he saw her killing the flowers while trying to grow them." Sans said.

"HE DID WELL TO MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE WAS AROUND, WHEN HE ATTEMPTED COOKING. THAT IS WHY I MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE NOT IN, WHEN I EXPERIMENT MYSELF, I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF, IF IT CAUSED YOU HARM!" Papyrus said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, both he and Tori have gotten back to being parents and are making up for lost time, she's more forgiving than she was, besides...it won't be too long before we're living on the surface from what I've heard." Sans said.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO GREETING THE OTHER HUMANS, METTATON EVEN MORE SO." Papyrus said.

"Yeah, he'd want the attention more than most, he's been working on toning down his performance for months, making it less...lethal." Sans said.

"INDEED, IT WOULD NOT LOOK GOOD, IF HIS SHOW KILLS THE PARTICIPANTS!" Papyrus said.

"When they say "Knock 'em dead", who said to take it literally?" Sans said.

"A FEW MONTHS AGO, HE REALLY WOULD HAVE, BUT NOW...NO." Papyrus replied.

"It wouldn't just be the ratings that would die after that." Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.


End file.
